L'Amitié est une Garce sans Scrupules
by mykomi
Summary: Jusqu'où iriez-vous par amitié? Moi, je suis allé très loin, trop peut-être. Mais c'était une promesse. Je n'avais pas le droit de la rompre...On ne rompt pas une promesse, surtout pas faite à un ami. Même si cela implique de terribles choses, même si cela met en jeu vos autres liens...n'est-ce pas? Corssover (Twilight, HP, SPN, et autres) sur fond de Sterek bien caché au début.


Soudaine inspiration. Ne me demandez pas d'où ça vient. C'est venu comme ça. Je ne sais pas si ça fait vraiment peur, mais l'ambiance est sombre…Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la semaine Halloween sur le blog wordpress blogfantasystories.

Histoire prévu en trois parties à l'origine mais qui pourrait s'étendre sur plusieurs chapitre flashback. Je risque de ne pas poster cette fic de façon régulière puisque je travaille avant tout sur « Breath » qui est ma fic principale. Mais l'inspiration venant parfois come elle le souhaite, vous aurez la suite entre les différents arcs de breath^^.

Comme toujours, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...ouinnnnnnn !

Allez mes wolfies, bonne lecture !

_ "Attention Spoils de la S3 et des précédentes!"_

* * *

**L'amitié est une garce sans scrupules**

**Part I : La Fuite**

* * *

Je reste planté là, trempé. Un temps de chien, que je sens à peine en réalité, a changé la terre en boue. Je m'y enfonce comme mon âme s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Les yeux baissés, posés sur une pierre qui n'est plus vraiment blanche, fixés sur une inscription qui a déjà subie les affres du temps, se fermant sur la vie qui me boude et sur la mort qui me tourne le dos.

Ma mâchoire me fait mal. Sans doute le résultat de la droite que je me suis prise dans le combat. Je suis faible. Je le sais pourtant. On me l'a suffisamment fait comprendre. Mais j'ai agi sans réfléchir, comme toujours. Parce que si j'avais hésité, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te parler à nouveau. Parce que si j'avais hésité, j'aurais pris le risque de laisser mes amis mourir sans même tenter d'intervenir. Ça n'est pas moi. Faible ou non, ça ne le sera jamais, même si mes amis m'ont tournés le dos.

Je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai agis. Et j'ai merdé. Elle est morte. Alors il m'en veut. Notre amitié s'est brisé en même temps que les os de sa nuque lorsqu'elle est tombée. Le cri de Lydia me vrille encore les tympans alors qu'elle a arrêté de crier depuis longtemps. Elle pleure maintenant. Elle pleure et me maudit entre chaque sanglot. Car elle étaient devenues amies. Les meilleures amies et ce malgré leurs différences.

Un sifflement file juste à côté de mon oreille. Je ravale mes sanglots dans un grognement et je détale comme un lapin. La vitesse me manque. Mes membres sont lourds. Mes fringues trempées ne m'aident pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fuir, de leur fuir…

Je continue de courir pourtant. J'entends les grognements et la course lourde des lycans. Je sens la rage des chasseurs, j'entends les déclics de leurs armes. J'accélère. Je trébuche, mais je me reprends aussitôt. Je suis dans la forêt maintenant. C'était un Adieu, Maman, ou alors un « à très bientôt », s'ils me chopent.

Je continue à courir. Je suis essoufflé, et ma vue se brouille. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la pluie ou des larmes. Mon corps me brûle. Mes os, me font souffrir. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bûcher et en même temps je suis frigorifié.

Je déboule devant la maison en ruine de Derek. Elle a été décorée par la meute il y a quelques jours en prévision d'Halloween. En prévision de ce soir. La goût de la bile remonte dans ma gorge. IL débarque et me toise de son regard Rubis. IL veut me tuer. IL va me tuer. Lui et les autres m'ont rattrapé. Je sens toutes les armes se braquer sur moi. J'entends les chiens s'armer. Je vais mourir ici. La seule question qui persiste, c'est, est-ce que je vais mourir de la balle d'un chasseur ou des crocs de mes meilleurs amis.

Un vrombissement vient faire trembler l'air et une moto de grosse cylindrée se met entre mes exécuteurs et moi.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.

— « Je viens te sauver les miches ! »

— « Va-t-en, je mérite de mourir de leurs mains ou de leurs crocs. »

— « Grimpe, abrutis. »

— « Peter ! Écarte-toi ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! » explose Derek.

— « Voyons, mon cher neveu. Tu ne tuerais pas le seul et unique membre de ta famille encore en vie. »

Évidemment, il en remet une couche.

— « La faute à qui ?! » Fait remarquer Scott avec haine.

— « Désolé Roméo, mais Juliette est partie ! Il va falloir t'y faire ! »

— « Peter, arrête de les chatouiller. »

— « Et toi, arrête de faire le con et grimpe. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu espère ? Mourir ? Ils ne peuvent pas te tuer. Je le sais. Elle le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait promettre cette connerie. Elle ne pouvait juste pas savoir que ça te retomberait dessus quand même. Alors tiens cette promesse jusqu'au bout et grimpe qu'on puisse trouver un moyen de régler ça ! »

Je regarde les yeux bleus de Peter, ce bleu électrique, perçant. Et je monte derrière-lui. J'entends alors Allison ordonner l'attaque et tous les chasseurs tirent, mais comme si un champ de protection nous entourait, aucun projectile ne nous atteint. Les loups s'élancent à notre poursuite, mais ils sont trop lents. Je les rends lents. Même Scott et Derek ne nous atteignent pas.

Je tourne la tête vers eux alors que nous disparaissons dans la nuit. Les yeux rouges de Scott et de Derek expriment tant de rage que j'en ai la nausée. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, puisque j'ai tué Cora…

* * *

Et voilà mes wolfies! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
